Valor, Disloyalty, and Repent
by Saegomi
Summary: Sotha Sil, the deceased Dunmer god, has a quest for the NH. But what Shuuya doesn't know is such an event could possibly change his life, and the way many others have praised him for so long. Sotha is depending on the NH to bring final peace.. xShuuyax
1. Will You Abide?

**fDisclaimer:** _Of course_, Saegomai does not own Morrowind, but if she did.. **Sotha Sil** would SO be alive..

**A/N:** This is my second story on here! Congrats to me! I would love reviews, but I'm not picky. Morrowind is a grand adventure that I just **HAD** to take part in!

* * *

__

A glow surrounded the warrior, the hero, the Nerevarine and Hortator of Vvanderfell. He felt as if he was spinning in a circle, a familiar God surrounding him, calling out for a final challenge, a final test that would either bring praise to him, or to send him to the death penalty. This wizard, this mystical Dunmer god had great interest in the warrior. Although deceased, the god still hovered the land, in search of new material, new hope. The deceased one found himself spying on the warrior and granting him unseen powers in his quest of becoming what he was now: The one the people of Morrowind bowed to. The one that the people gave praise to, and lost words at his appearance. But this god felt he had... competition... with an old friend of his. A friend that he felt spawned some sort of.. betrayal.. towards him. This old friend of his was still living to this very day, and something had to be done about his grand appearance on the land. Sotha Sil knew what had to be done, and needed it done.. Now..

Shuuya finally awoken from his dream, sweat trickling down his face as he darted his eyes around the dark room. His eyes adjusted to the dark, failing to find any presence, he threw himself back onto his bed, wiping the sweat from his dark-toned face. The Dunmer took in a horde of air, resting a hand on his forehead, the other slowly trailing down to his stomach. He then began to rub the scar that he had gotten as a token of success from Dagoth Ur himself, before slaughtering him of his senses. Shuuya refused to think back on the adventure, starting a new life as the Protector of his new found land.

The dream in which he had encountered taunted him. Sotha Sil... Wanting to speak with him? What troubles did he have with the deceased Dunmer God? What adventure did Sotha have up his sleeve prepared for him? The Dunmer prayed to Vivec it was just merely a dream, a dream in which the Dunmer became easily startled. But how would the two come into contact? Shuuya knew nothing of his vision.. And hoped it was simply a coincidence.. He opted to get prepared for what today had in store for him..

Heading from his Stronghold in the Odai Plateau, the hero headed into Balmora, crossing the river in need of some fresh water, and wanting to smell the cleanse air that surrounded the flowing tributary. Dipping his hands into it's calm, Shuuya bottled water, taking some to the pit of his empty stomach. For whatever reason, the advance Dunmer did not like the thought of eating at home. The people who also lived in his Stronghold with him enjoyed numerous meals the Dunmer would stock, just for them. He found his solace in the Guild of Mage's, the taste, simply the thought of bread merged with chunks of Ash Yam and a pound of Hound Meat, three strips of Saltrice and a mass of Scuttle on the side made his mouth water.

On his arrival into town, the Dunmer was greeted by many. The guards gave bow, and the people of the lovely town smiled upon him, their grace and thanks humbly shinning down on the hero, for it was a new and inexperienced life for the people of Morrowind to experience. The Dunmer praised his people for shedding so much success on him, so much love, something he never thought he would find in a place like this.. But after numerous brutal adventures, there had to be true sanitary in it all. And the sanitary at hand.. fit the keyhole..

Inside the Guild, the Dunmer greeted his fellow wizards. There were many questions to be asked, the Arch-Mage fulfilling their duties, granting them whatever he could. Luckily, everything was settled today, and there was a feast awaiting the Dunmer by surprise.

As he sat, enjoying a scrumptious meal, a voice from beyond, from somewhere above shun down on him. It had not hit Shuuya just yet, the sound of his own chewing clogging his ears, along with many others.

A slight glow, that Shuuya had seen early that day in his dream, spun around him, very slowly. It crept up his sides, back down his back, and over his chest, past the mark of a hero, and back over his shoulder. The glow began to glisten, shimmering, causing a crisp sound to escape from the depths of the glow itself. Shuuya looked down, his eyebrow raising, his heart skipping a beat as he glanced up, witnessing the unthinkable happening.. The appearance of the deceased Dunmer god himself: Sotha Sil.

Shuuya dropped his fork, staring into the glaze of Sotha. He began to choke on his food, quickly spewing out the ingredients to the floor beneath him. He flitted his head towards the Dunmer god, and still he stood, alive and highly upset. Shuuya began to shake, nothing ever fearing the hero, but the deceased, the undead, absolutely doing the trick. He dealt with the Corprus, even the Ash Zombies and Slaves, but never.. Never! Anyone who had their gravestone set up.. years and years ago..

Yet to Shuuya, the Dunmer in front of him looked.. Healthy.. As if he had been on this land the same amount of time Shuuya had. The slick golden face, the divine stance, and the well-once-worshiped mind and soul. His exquisite robe he wore shun in golden lights, nearly blinding the Dunmer. He nearly taunted Shuuya with just his presence! Shuuya underestimated Sotha's speed as the Dunmer began to stand, the Dunmer god appearing behind him. Shuuya spun around, his jaw clenched shut.

"Shuuya.." Sotha Sil spoke, his voice vibrating the room, the walls giving off shakes of fear. The Guild grew cold, hollow, and pitch dark. The only two left standing were the two Dunmers.. Glazing into each others eyes.

"Y-Yes.. Sotha.. S-Sil.?" Shuuya trembled. A light so bright shun from behind Sotha, Shuuya had to cover his eyes. In time, the light began to dim, calming his eyes.

"You ignored my call. Ha! And you call yourself the Nerevar!"

Loosening up, Shuuya grew curious of his meanings, wonder if his dream was merely truly more of a call then a sudden fright. "What do you mean?"

"Indoril, he would know a call when dreamt of one. But you. You simply grew frightened of me. Why is this?"

"Not everyday.. do I encounter a dead deceased Dunmer god asking me to aid him in a test of some sort.." Shuuya stumbled over his words numerous times, a sharp image of the deceased Nerevar appearing in his head.

And yet, Sotha Sil's voice grew calm, as deep and powerful as it was, it took refuge in the baritone glare. "Do not fear me, Shuuya, for I simply have a tale to share with you.. I hope.. you will understand, and handle business for me in a... well thought-of manner." With that he stopped, smiling at the hero. "Will you abide?"

Shuuya stared for what seemed like an eternity. What would he have him to do, what would he have to take part in? Why didn't he just say 'no'!? Shuuya felt as if his body was being controlled by Sotha Sil, as if he were his puppet, merely a pet! He gave it excellent thought, finally the hero agreed to Sotha Sil as he then began to circle the Dunmer.

"You see, for I am no longer alive, and I have hovered this land for many, many years, in hopes of seeking someone such as yourself to bring actual peace to the souls of Vvanderfell and Morrowind, for I myself have not a soul.. Slain by my own; by Almalexia, that wretched whore, I cannot rest at all!" Sotha grew angry, "She took me to my death as I rested in my in the comfort of my own home! And with that being said, Shuuya.." The Dunmer halted, "I want you to put an end to the man himself who sent her to her angry flaw. The one who plotted my death, and the one who truly betrayed us all.. The one the people gave praise to, as if he was a true god! Ha! That coward! He was merely a auspicious man, a promised god by his own father, something the world never knew! I need you to silence his throne, put him to rest.. with the rest of us gods.."

With a gulp of pain, Shuuya knew who he was talking about.. He knew who he needed to slain, and the thought threw a shiver down his spin. To have to kill the man he once trusted, the man who helped him kill the devil himself.. would now have a end to his time..

But only.. Only if the tale the soulless Sotha Sil spoke made Shuuya realize what had truly happened at Red Mountain, and who was truly the cause of such catastrophe among the world..

And who.. was truly to blame..

* * *

**A/N:** I enjoyed this so much! Chapter Two is imminent, so **PLEASE**... hold those mustangs and sit back.. Maybe.. Mmm.. **R&R!? :D:D:D Thank you!!**


	2. Courage, Betrayal, and Regret

**Disclaimer:** _Of course_, Saegomai does not own Morrowind, but if she did.. **You guys would know it!**

**A/N:**Here it is, Chapter Two of the VDR Episodes! Relax and Enjoy!

* * *

Shuuya found himself setting at a table acrossf from the Dunmer god. His elbows rested on the tabletop, his eyes closed as he drifted away in thoughts. Sotha Sil watched the unease Dunmer as Shuuya finally lifted his head from his thoughts of these crazy gods, and how they all had a negative side for one another. It was obvious to Shuuya that the god in front of him was scarred by betrayal from two of his long trusted friends, and needed revenge to peacefully sleep at night.

Slowly Shuuya inhaled, holding his breath before letting it all out, fixing his eyes onto Sotha's piercing eyes. Sotha smiled at the worried hero, nodding at him, awaiting a signal back from the Neverarine and Hortator. Hesitantly Shuuya nodded back, letting the never-before-told tail find way into his body, mind, and soul..

"You may not understand my request fully.. because the details are so long.. so unbearable.. It's a tale about courage.. betrayal.. and regret. How three gods secretly fought one another, and how one survived, while the other two rest in hell and peace. You may think.. it was all my fault.. or you may blame Almalexia.. However, the true blame belongs to that one living god.. And that god is Vivec himself..

"At Red Mountain, the details that were spared may truly be the reason why Vivec has a throne now. You see.. At Red Mountain, the ambush against I and Almalexia was to take those damned tools away, and to possibly scare us. We took it as a message from the Sixth House.. A message from Dagoth Ur and his servants. Damned ensnare.. Just to think! How the world would be without the Sixth House! And to think.. We were so close with those tools.. So close in becoming better gods, and finishing the fight ourselves.. as well as.. using the tools for our own good. Our own will.. But when you're a god.. And you have so much power, when there is a chance.. to get more.. and to be possibly immortal.. How can you say no?..

"You can't..." Shuuya spoke, Sotha Sil nodding, continuing his story.

"After the ambush, it took weeks, nearly months for Vivec to get our message. I must say, his vision understandings were worse then yours! Lord, how I wished Indroil was still alive to have better retrieved our message! But it could have been worse. I guess grace comes in somewhere...

"Back at home.. A place where peace was the key to friendship. A place where we never.. Ever.. had to face dangerous outcomes.. Besides the wretched war.. But it was close to over.. Azara.. She was sick at the time. Very. Something nobody knew of. If word got out, that would force her majesty to uplift the war as if it was a curse. The war was drawn out, fought, and people were killed. My own people.. Almalexia, her people, and even Vivec.. His people.. Thank the gods above the war ended when it did..

"After the war, I sought a discussion with Vivec, hoping to influence him in letting me aid him of his vision seeking. He promised a night where I could teach him a spell or two to enhance his visional attribute. That night, as I walked to the door, I could hear the voice of Almalexia and Vivec, talking something over. It was not me to pry, but when I heard my name spoken, I froze. They would have never used my name.. and the words "kill" and "him" in the same sentence.. Such words were not tolerated to be used when we spoke of each other. The sonsofbitches were plotting to kill me, and Almalexia agreed."

Shuuya froze himself, listening to the deceased god was like reading a book. Everything fell together, and everything seemed to fall into place. Vivec want Sotha Sil dead, and used Almalexia as the key. Shuuya then began to think.. Why would he want Sotha Sil dead.. and why hadn't he just killed him before.. Was the two unknown sworn enemies?

He knew not what to think, and the fear of asking haunted him. But Sotha sensed he was curious as he folding his hands onto the table, the room so dark, they could barely see each other's face.

"I'm guessing, curious hero, you are wondering "why"?"Shuuya sighed, "I am.. Sotha.."

Sotha sat back in the chair, his hands moving in slow motions, creating circles, light circulating into the small dark room. A breeze, an unforgettable one at that, passed through the two Dunmers, the two shivering in sync. Sotha Sil thought for awhile, closing his eyes, continuing on with the unforgettable tale...

"Why did they want me dead?.. Because.. I knew too much of something.. I knew something that should have never been discovered, and the person I.. stole.. information from caught onto me severally..

"I wondered for many days.. how the Sixth House knew we were going to Red Mountain.. I knew it was obvious we wanted those damned tools.. But we were so devious about our plans, our route we took, and how we were going to go about recovering the tools, there was no way the House was expecting us.. Unless.. They were told..

"In his room is where he began his admired sermons. He also had a diary.. Manly?.. I think not.. I wandered around town, searching for him, and I failed. I then entered his chambers, seeking for him there. His door was left ajar, but his body was not there. I found the pages from his diary spread among his bed, as if he were previously writing, but had been disrupted.. With grand interest began to sneak towards the pages, something catching my eye, clearly.

"My life.. my mind, thoughts, body, had been shut down.. I wanted to scream in the hollow room, I wanted to kill the man responsible for my anger.. And I should have.. But at the time.. I was too shocked! I was merely frozen in time, in Vivec's room, on his bed, analyzing his personal pages.. What was I to do..? At a time like this? I closed my eyes in the room, the anger from my heart bringing the blood to my head. I sat there, staring at that page.. And over.. and over.. and over again.. I read that title, written in fine cursive at the top of the manila paper.. The page was titled "Sixth House Ambush".

* * *

**A/N:** I am so excited about this work! It actually makes me curious myself about what is going to happen next! Chapter Three will be up soon!


	3. Hell and Peace

**Disclaimer:** _Of course_, Saegomai does not own Morrowind, but if she did.. **Nerevar Indoril would rule!**

**A/N:** Here it is, **Chapter Three** of the **VDR Episodes**! Relax and Enjoy!

* * *

When those words escaped Sotha's mouth, his head sunk, his body shaking in anger, and his temperature rising, his adrenaline rushing. Shuuya could not, however, understand his pain. He did not know what it was like to be betrayed in such a way, but the Dunmer did, however, feel for the deceased man.

Sotha Sil then cracked a smile, bravely he then moved on with his promised tale, clearing his throat of the rage.

"That title.. I could not believe my eyes, and I began to think, that they were deceiving me. That they were merely playing a trick on me of some sort. Reality snapped into place as I heard the footsteps down the hall, heading into Vivec's room. Quickly I teleported to safety, the ruffles of the papers, I believe, gave away my appearance there in the room. Vivec, he wandered the room, as I watched him from a tower afar. He glanced out the wind, above and below, and entered back from his window. I sat there.. on the tower, my head spinning, making me dizzy. So very dizzy.. I knew he could sense my presence. I knew he knew I was once there. My heart ached in trouble and fear, but I refused to tell Almalexia. She would never believe me! Her and Vivec, they had some sort of.. Fancy affair.. And they hid it from the people.. But I.. I knew what was taking place.

"It was awkward.. standing in the same room as Vivec, knowing of his affair, and knowing he was the cause of the ambush that took place on Red Mountain. I couldn't look into those betraying eyes. I couldn't talk to him, because every word he would speak unto me, I would believe as lies. And so.. I could feel our friendship.. slowly.. drifting. And every time I glanced unto Almalexia, I wanted to shout the truth out to her. To tell her he was the reason we were ambushed, so he could reclaim the tools for himself.. And become a greater god, better than the rest of us, and greater than Indoril combined...

"That day, when I heard the two discussing my death, I planned to flee the town within the next week...

"In my home, in my own comfort, I carefully operated on my clockwork. It sounds unbelievable, me, a wizard, working merely on clocks.. Mechanisms.. and huge bolts that made wonderful clicking sounds.. Almalexia.. She entered my chamber, half nude as I could sense seduction. I refused to even speak to her, as I ordered her to immediately leave my chamber. She abided, and was gone until night fall.. Where she slaughtered me to my deaths as I slept..

Shuuya shook his head, staring at Sotha Sil, the tension between the two very strong. The Nerevarine took in the story all at once, thinking back against the long tale, taking in a breather. Sotha Sil held his chin high, an hand caressing his chin as he slowly closed his eyes once again.

"How did Vivec convince her to believe whatever lie he must have told her?"

Sotha Sil smiled at the curious Dunmer, simply speaking: "Love.. I wish to be alive.. I wish to be under the command of Indoril.. I-"

"Is it true..?" Shuuya interrupted the Dunmer.

Sotha Sil turned his head a bit, his eyes wondering, finally fixing on the Dunmer, "Is what true..?"

"Who really killed Indoril..?"

Sotha let out a weak laugh, clutching his heart, feeling for his old friend. The two were evidentally very close, but that was something Shuuya did not understand. There were so many tales of how the Nerevar was killed, the one crossing Shuuya's mind was that the three gods: Vivec, Sotha Sil, and Almalexia, were responsible for his death.. But Sotha Sil, he knew the real story, but spared Shuuya the details, halting to the point.

"My dear lord, Indoril.." Sotha slowly began, glazing to the skies above him as a hole emerged from the celing, Shuuya looking up into the now-clear-blue-sky.. Shuuya watched as Sotha held his hands high above him, speaking.. "Forgive me of speaking your deceased name, for I no longer serve you as I am deceased as well, but in death, I bear. I have failed you, Indoril, but given another chance, I shall prevail." The hole then rumbled back into its darkness. "Young Dunmer.." He then turned his attention to Shuuya. "Indoril, my lord, was killed by his own two.. At the time, I was in my home, still working on my clockwork.. I had not yet discovered his death.. Until I met him in hell and peace.. I felt so ashamed, for I was going against his will, trying to steal those tools.. How could I have been so... cold?.."

"You did not know, Sotha.." Shuuya comforted the Dunmer..

"Yes.. Maybe so.. I still believed that Indoril was embarking in his own epic journeys, helping the people of Suran with their needs.. But I was wrong.."

"Indoril would be proud of you, Sotha.."

"I only hope.. That what I am to ask you to do.. Will make him happy, and allow him to reborn himself, and bring true peace back to Morrowind and Vvanferfell.. Along with you, Shuuya, for you are truly an excellent Nerevarine and Hortator.."

And so.. the two then began to discuss a way to sent Vivec into hell and peace with the rest of his comrades. Vivec did not deserve to be a god, Sotha easily believing that Nerevar Indoril was the true god, and was the true man who was soon to be called, once again, the Nerevarine and Hortator.. along with Shuuya..

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so the last chappie, **Chapter Four**, will be up soon. But until then, **enjoy, R&R!**


End file.
